


One Night Stand

by Belanna



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Hawke's first night together <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> My first DA fanfic, so please be kind! :) Hope you all enjoy it.  
> Special thanks to Manda for the beta :)

Elanna Hawke smiled at her friend as she approached the door to her estate in Hightown of Kirkwall.

"Thank you for escorting me home, Varric. It wasn't necessary."

"Hey, what can I say...I enjoying being a gentleman." Elanna looked down to him a bit wide-eyed. "From time to time." He smirked. "It helps with romancing the ladies."

"But can't you just tell them that you’re a gentleman in your stories?"

Varric grinned and shook his head. "I also have to look the part."

Elanna Hawke laughed as Varric grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Good night, Lady Hawke. Oh and umm..." Varric had a more serious look on his face. "I know you are worried about Fenris, but he is going to be okay. I mean, if he can survive being a slave for so long, he can--well you know."

Hawke let out a sigh as she sat on the bench next to her door. "The sad thing is, Varric, I do worry about him. I can't tell you when or how...but I...."

"You love him, don't you?"

Hawke nodded her head. "It's crazy isn't it? I'm a mage. He--he probably wants nothing to do with me. I mean, he did say that there was always going to be a reason for mages to do evil. That magic spoils everything it touches."

"Hawke, first off let me assure you that he wasn't using his elf brain when he said that to you. Second, he was angry, and sometimes when we are angry we say things that we regret." Varric sat on the bench next to Hawke and placed his hands on her knee. "Love is the most powerful thing in this world. If The Maker wishes it to be, you two will be together, have some broody babies, I get to become an uncle, and we live happily ever after."

Hawke turned to her friend. "Varric, with our jobs we don't get a happily ever after."

"Bah, says who?" He slipped off the bench and looked at the beautiful mage. "Everyone deserves to be happy, even the elf. It will work out, you'll see."

Hawke smiled as Varric blew her a kiss before making his way around the stonewall corner of Hightown. It probably took her another minute or so before she got up off the bench, grabbed her staff and walked into her estate.

She strolled through the entrance hallway and into the living area. She couldn't help but smile as Bodahn greeted her.

"Welcome back, Milady."

"What are you doing up?" Hawke asked as she placed her staff on Bodahn's work bench. "You should be in bed."

"I wanted to wait up for you, knew you would be home tonight."

Hawke smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, my friend. Anything happen while I was away?"

"Well, the elven lady you sent here was scared to death. I didn't believe her at first, but she did say your name and where you found her. She is in the guest room. I don't think your mother is quite happy."

"Probably not." Hawke chuckled. "I'll talk to her in the morning. Anything else?"

"Sandal spilled that big planted pot that Miss Merrill gave you, but that is all cleaned up. No messages, just been a quiet few days."

"Thank you; now...go get some sleep."

The dwarf nodded as he made his way into the lower bedroom which he shared with Sandal, his son. Hawke looked at Kobudera, her pet Mabari, who was cuddled near the warm fireplace. She gave him a gentle rub on his ears before heading up the stairs to her bedroom. She removed her armor and got into her sleeping attire which easily could have been mistaken for a satin dress.

"Crap, I forgot to lock the damn door." She mumbled to herself as she made her way back down the stairs. As she made her way to the entrance, a voice made her jump and she quickly turned around.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

"Fenris," Hawke whispered as she clenched her chest. "I...." she looked up at him as he got up from the bench. “You scared me." Hawke turned to look at Kobudera, who was fast asleep. She will have to scold him later about being a better guard dog.

"I'm sorry," Fenris apologized again as he got up from the bench. "I've been thinking about what happened with Hadriana." he lifted his hand to his chin. "You and I don’t always see eye to eye, but that doesn’t mean you deserve my anger. I owe you an apology." He looked at her with apologetic eyes.

Hawke took a step towards him. "I was worried about you. I had no idea where you went, I...was concerned."

Fenris lowered his head. "I needed to be alone. When I was a slave, Hadriana was a torment," Fenris paced the room. "She would ridicule me, deny my meals, hound my sleep. Because of her status, I was powerless to respond," Fenris turned and looked at Hawke with growling eyes. "And she knew it. The thought of her slipping out of my grasp now..." Fenris sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I couldn't let her go. I wanted too, but... I couldn't."

Hawke looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

"It's a sickness this hate, I'd thought I had gotten away from it." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "But it dogs me no matter where I go. To feel it again, to know it was they that planted it inside me, it was too much to bear." He looked up at Hawke and shook his head. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make this a burden on you." He turned his back to her, slowly heading for the door.

Hawke quickly reached out her hand and touched him. "So you're just going to leave?"

Hawke's touch caused Fenris’s lyrism vein's to glow, forcing the elf to quickly turn to her. He shoved her body up against the wall, his body trapping her. Hawke's heart skipped a beat at how close their mouths were to each other. Fenris glared into her eyes for a few seconds before taking a step back. Hawke quickly counter measured and she slammed her lips to his, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She turned, and then forced Fenris up against the wall where she was just seconds ago.

Fenris allowed her to pin him to the wall for a few moments, loving the feel of their tongues intertwining with each other. He then lifted her in his arms; her feet now dangling off his fore-arm. He carried her into the living area, up the stairs, and into her bedroom. He shut the door with a kick of his foot, his lips never leaving hers.

He set her down and quickly began to remove his armor. Hawke's fingers trembled as she tried to help him out of his gear. Her lips attacked his neck, his shoulder, any place where her lips can touch his skin. She felt her body respond, wanting so desperately to be touched by him. After what seemed like ages, Fenris was out of his armor, leaving him only in his elven trunks.

"You need to take those off," Hawke smirked as she reached up to grab the string, but gasped as Fenris gently smacked her hand away.

"No."

Hawke's eyes widened as Fenris lifted her silk gown over her head, admiring the view that was before him. She was beautiful...beyond beautiful.

"Your armor hides you well," he stated, his hand touching the side of her torso. "You're one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen!" 

"Thank you," Hawke blushed. "Now, let's see how well your armor hides you." She went for the tie of his trunks again, but Fenris caught her wrist.

"No, Hawke. I...want to admire this."

"Fenris," Hawke bit her lip. "I have dreamt of this moment for a while now. Please, don't make me wait longer. I want you," Hawke raised her body up to capture his lips with hers. She wasn’t going to take no for an answer and while she was distracting him with her tongue, her hands found his trunks strings and began to untie them. 

As soon as the trunks were lose enough, Hawke's hands quickly pulled them down, forcing the elf to step out of them. She immediately grabbed the hard shaft of her white haired elf, moaning at how big he was. She smiled as she placed a kiss upon his lips one more time before taking a step back, admiring the beauty that was Fenris.

"You're markings, they're ... beautiful. You're beautiful."

"Now you're just stealing my lines," Fenris teased as he pulled her to him.

One of his fingers gently traced Hawke's facial tattoo, the blue color marking on the right side of her face was unique. He placed a kiss upon her cheek, her nose, her forehead, and then her lips. He lifted her up again, and carried her to the bed and gently placed her down. He was on top of her, his hands brushing the side of her breasts tracing up to pinch her already harden nipples. Hawke closed her eyes and bit her lip, arching her chest to his touch. She really had wished of this moment, and she couldn't believe it was going to come true. She ran her hands over Fenris's pointed ears as his lips began to suckle her throbbing peaks.

Fenris ran his hand over Hawke's creamy skin and moaned as he found the spot he was looking for. He entered two fingers into her core; loving the feel of how wet she really was for him. He moved his fingers at a normal pace as his other hand was busy kneading a nipple as his mouth sucked the other one.

She was close, "Fenris," Hawke cried out as she pulled at his hair, forcing him to look at her. "You...I...oh..." Fenris's pace was faster, causing her head to swim. "Please, fuck me."

"No, not yet."

"Damn you, Elf." Hawke cried out as she arched to each of his fingers thrusts.

"I am already damned, no need to damn me more." Fenris smirked as he entered another finger into Hawke, causing her to arch off the bed. "So tight." he whispered, his tongue dancing along the curve of her ear. 

"Please, faster..."

Fenris obeyed, fucking her harder with his fingers. It didn't take long before she cried out, stars clouding her vision. Hawke fell back on to the bed trying to catch her breath. Fenris pulled out of her and ran his hand across his nose, smiling at how wonderful she smelled. He then brought his fingers up to her mouth.

"Is it worth for me to dine on?" he asked as she lick his index finger, moaning. "I will take that as a yes."

He kissed his way down her body, making a small pit stop at her sensitive peaks, giving them a few more nibbles and licks before making his way down pass her navel and to her wet center. 

Hawke let out a shaky moan as Fenris's tongue attacked her pearl, lapping and nibbling at it. She placed her hands on her upper arm, holding on to him like a life line as he continued to suckle, lick, lap, and concurred her hot wet sheath. After a few minutes of her wiggling and squirming, she couldn't stand it enough and quickly grabbed Fenris's hair, yanking at it causing him to look up at her.

"Stop." she panted. "I... want...." Fenris smirked as he bent his head down again, only to have it pulled up. "Stop teasing me."

The white haired elf smirked as he crawled back up to where his lips were almost touching Hawke's. She could smell herself on his breath, and she couldn't help but kiss him. Her body arched to his, giving him the sign that she wanted him.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he placed a soft kiss to her brow.

Her lips touched just underneath his marked lyrium chin. "Make love to me," she pleaded with a whisper.

Fenris entered the sweet warmth of Hawke's body to the hilt. Maker, she was tight. He stayed there motionless for a moment, giving Hawke some time to adjust to him before he continued his movement in her. Hawke moaned as she met every thrust of his with her own, their love making, igniting in rhythm.

"Elanna-" Fenris whispered as he continued to move deep within her. He placed kisses all over the side of her face, neck, and then on the tip of her nose.

Hawke raked her hands over his body, loving the feel of her skin against his. This is what she had dreamed about the day she had met the angry elf. She knew that magic had hurt him, and that he hated all mages because of it. But, with a bit of faith, hope and a little prayer to the Maker, he wouldn't feel so angered towards all of them, especially her.

The pounding of Fenris was slowly taking its toll on her. She could feel it coming, and she let out a cry. "Fenris, I'm-"

Fenris thrust wildly inside her, his teeth grinding. Her walls were squeezing him tightly, and he did his best to hold on. Hawke arched her back and cried out as her body shook violently. As soon as he knew Hawke had reached her ecstasy, he exploded within her.

************

Elanna Hawke woke up by the sound of clanking armor. She fluttered her eyes opened, looking at the empty spot where she had fallen asleep in Fenris's arms. She sat up from her bed and noticed him right away. He was standing next to the fire, staring at it. Hawke frowned, something was wrong...terribly wrong. She could feel it.

"What's wrong? Did you not enjoy yourself?" she asked him.

Fenris turned around, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, it's not-" he paused. "It was fine." Hawke lowered her head, yeah something was wrong. "No," Hawke looked up at him. "That is insufficient." He smiled at her. "It was better than anything I could’ve dreamed."

Hawke bit her lip as she sat up more. She could tell he was hurting, and not just mentally. "You're markings, they hurt don't they?"

Fenris shook his head, and began to pace slowly. "It's not that. I-began to remember my life before. Just flashes. It's too much." His voice began to panic. "It's too fast, I-I cannot do this."

Hawke's eyes widened. He remembered flashes of his life. Did he have a wife? Did he have someone special waiting for him? "But we can work through this," Hawke smiled, giving him the hint that she was at his side, hoping what she thought was not true.

"I'm sorry," Fenris said as he took a step back. "I feel like such a fool. All I wanted was to be happy, just for a little while." Fenris headed for the door. "Forgive me."

Hawke sat there speechless as Fenris walked out her bedroom. It only took her a few seconds to quickly jump out of her bed, grabbed her silk robe and chase after him. He was down the stairs already and about to head into the front hallway before Hawke caught up to him. She grabbed his hand, causing him to stop.

"Please," Hawke cried. "Don't go."

"Elanna-" Fenris whispered as he turned to her. He ran his hand over her cheek, wiping the single tear away. He gently grabbed her hand that was holding his and placed a kiss gently on her knuckles, and then a kiss at the bottom of her wrist. He said nothing else as he retreated from the estate.

Elanna Hawke fell to the floor. Kobudera whimpered, quickly going over to his master and lying next to her. He squeezed his head between her arms and placed his head on her lap, comforting her as she cried.

******

The night after, Fenris was sitting in his chair at his mansion staring into the fire drinking a bottle of orc wine. The elf swallowed it and shuddered, the stuff tasted just as bad as it sounded. Just then he heard his front door crash open and there were two possibilities of who it could be. Isabella or Varric. It was the latter.

"You stupid elf!" The dwarf growled as he waddled his way up the stairs to where Fenris was sitting.

"I didn't invite you in, Dwarf. Leave!"

Varric threw up his hands. "Why do this to her? She loves you!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"No, but you need to explain it to Hawke!"

"Go away, Varric."

"I can't for the life of me figure out why anyone would want to turn down an amazing woman like her. Is your hatred for magic that blinding, you won't even follow your feelings?"

"ENOUGH!" Fenris yelled as he threw the bottle of wine into the fire, causing a small explosion. "This is none of your concern!! The relationship between me and Elanna is none of your business."

"Fen-"

Fenris rose from his chair. "I am going to ask you just one more time... LEAVE!"

Varric looked up at Fenris as he sat back in his chair, his eyes glaring into the fire. The dwarf sighed as he made his way to the stairs.

"You're an idiot, Fenris. You have no idea what you just lost."

~The End


End file.
